


Put Your Lips Next To Mine, Dear.

by doritoarts



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Luigis mansion 3
Genre: Amadeus is gay and oblivious, Despite the title theres no kissing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this at 1 AM, because i am a filthy liar, no sadness here maam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: There was something peaceful, Amadeus concluded, lingering in the air as he slowly opened his eyes, Clem still sleeping in his arms.
Relationships: Clem/Amadeus Wolfgheist, Clemadeus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Put Your Lips Next To Mine, Dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo i had w my good tumblr pal the-barn-void! Please enjoy and remember to comment! I love feedback bdbsjd

He'd woken up before Clem.

There was something peaceful, Amadeus concluded, lingering in the air as he slowly opened his eyes, Clem still sleeping in his arms. They were in the boilerworks, Clem's bedroom, to be specific. Amadeus hadn't known about the existence of the place until Clem had led him there, needing to vent. Of course, Amadeus felt he had no reason not to lend an ear.

So, Clem had told the pianist what was eating away at him ("I know it's stupid but I _miss_ body heat, Ama. I really do.") and Amadeus listened. He let Clem pour his sorrows all out onto the table. And, when it was over, he hugged him. Amadeus didn't know why he did it, but, he held Clem tight in a warm embrace, literally.

Seemed he was the only ghost who retained his body heat postmortem. He wouldn't have been able to tell you why, though. But, why was unimportant. What was important was Clem, who paused for just a moment before returning the hug with just about every ounce of affection he could muster, digging his hands into the fabric of his jacket. They'd remained in silent embrace like that for several minutes, soaking in the presence of each other and garnering bliss from every moment of it, before Clem drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Amadeus was soon to follow.

As time trailed to where we are now, Amadeus couldn't help but replay the previous events in his head. Clem thought he was special, and there was just, something about that notion. He wasn't quite sure what that something was, yet, but the idea that he was important to Clem just felt * _right._ * It made him quite happy, Amadeus could run the notion through his mind all afterlife if he really wanted to. It wouldn't be that hard, heck, maybe he'd figure out why the idea was so special. Well, he would've, if Clem's sleep-talking didn't change everything.

"I love y'lots, Ama. I really do."

Oh.

_Oh._

How could he have been this stupid? It was love! The little voice in the back of his head  
(o how he infuriates but his persistence is admirable)  
whenever Clem wouldn't stop visiting no matter how many bombs he threw. The way Clem's smile would make his head and heart spin. The soft smiles that Clem (and only Clem) could put on his face. All of it was love. So, Amadeus murmured a response, his voice as soft and gentle as a cool summer's breeze.

"I love you too, Clem."

Amadeus would have to tell Clem properly once he woke up.  



End file.
